Clarisses Web of Lies
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Percy gets tricked into helping Clarisse get her ex boyfriend jelous. But Clarisse didn't plain on Annabeth catching them two kissing.
1. Clarisse

Percy`s POV

After high school I and Annabeth both decided to go to NYU in New York City. We rented an apartment together and walked to and from school together almost every day.

"Don't forget I'm going out with some of the other architect majors, "Annabeth told me. "So don't wait up for me."

"Okay." I replied. "I'll see you when you get home then."

"Yeah."

Annabeth kissed me good bye. Then I walked her to her class.

Annabeth had her whole career pained out she would do the college thing for four years then after that she was gana work for her uncle who builds skyscraper and other building in all over the world. I on the other hand was had no idea what I wanted to as a career, I was pretty good at the hero thing but saving Olympus isn't the same as arresting bad guys and saving people from burning fires. I had no clue what I wanted to do with my career, but I did know I wanted Annabeth to be in my future. But of course I wouldn't tell her that yet.

As I walked home from school later that day, I noticed a girl who looked very familiar. She was tall, with light skin, long light brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes where fixed on the ground, she looked deep in thought about something. Then her she brought her head up and saw me. Then she smiled real big.

"Percy! Hey!" She said waving at me happily.

She ran over to me.

"Hey how are you?" She asked.

"Uh….I`m good." I answered awkwardly. I still had no clue who she was.

"You're looking good. See you finally got out of that awkward stage."

"Look don't be mad, but I really have no idea who you are." I told her.

"I'm Clarisse La Rue from Camp Half Blood. Remember I helped you guys save Olympus?"

"Oh yeah. You look so different."

"Hey do you wana get some coffee together?"

"Well I…."

"Don't worry just as friends. I know your still with Annabeth."

"Umm….sure." something in my gut was telling me this was a bad idea. But I figured what could wrong its just coffee.

Chapter 2: The Coffee House

Me and Clarisse talked a lot about the adventures we had been having. Then I talked a lot about my about me and Annabeth. Which seemed to not care at all about…to be honest she seemed bored when I was talking about the adventures too. But I didn't know what else to talk about my life is pretty boring aside from the monsters attacking and dating Annabeth.

"Clarisse is that you?" some buff guy with short wavy blonde hair asked as he cleaned the table next to us.

"Oh look who it is?" Clarisse said. "Still breaking hearts?"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean for-"

"Save it, I found someone else. And we are very happy together." Clarisse told him.

"Who this guy?" he pointed at me.

"Yes."

"Wait I'm not-"I started to say.

"I don't believe it." The blonde guy said.

Then out of nowhere Clarisse started kissing me. She obviously was using me to get her boyfriend jealous. And of course right at that moment Annabeth walked into the coffee shop with her friends.

"Perseus Jackson!" Annabeth yelled. "How could you!?"

My eyes widened, then I pushed Clarisse away from me.

"It's not what it looks like! I swear!" I told her. "She kissed me! "

"Save it! I can't believe you would do this to me! After everything we been through together!"

"But I didn't want to kiss her, she just kissed me. She told me we were just gana hang out as friends and then he shows up and she kissed me."

"Stop lying you know we've been dating for weeks." Clarisse told me, still trying to create the allusion that I was her boyfriend.

"You're crazy! This is the first time I've seen you years." I told her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were with Annabeth?" Clarisse asked me.

"We are not together, Clarisse!"

"Yes we are!"

"I want you out of here! Now! I don't wana see your lying face ever again!" Annabeth yelled. Throwing Percy's clothes at him. "I can't believe you would do this to me!" she started to cry. Percy tries to hug her, but she pushes him away.

"Annabeth you gatta believe me. Clarisse is the one who's lying."

"And why would she lie about this?"

"She wants to get her boyfriend jealous. That's why she kissed me. That's why she said we are together."

"You're such a liar."


	2. Moving Back Home

Chapter 3: Moving Back Home

The most embarrassing thing a person ever has to do is moving back in with your mother. I left my bags in the car, so I could ease my mom and Paul into the idea that I would need to move in with them. I walked up the steps of my mother`s apartment, and rang the door dell labeled: "Jackson". After about 5 minutes I heard someone heading down the stairs. My mom answered the door and hugged me tightly.

"Oh Percy! I`m so happy to see you!" She said. Then looked at me again then asked "What happened? Something is wrong. I can tell."

My mom invited me inside and then I told her all about what happened with Annabeth and Clarisse.

"And then Annabeth said she never wanted to see me again and threw my clothes at me. I tried to tell her again that Clarisse was lying and she just called me liar. I don't know what to do. She won't believe me! But I can't let her go, I love her."

"Aww!" My mom caressed my hand. "It seems to me if you want her back. You got to convince Clarisse to tell the truth."

"But how am I going to do that?"

"Well you said she only was doing this to get her ex-boyfriend jealous. Maybe she`ll tell Annabeth the truth if you guys aren't around her Ex."

"That's genius!" Percy stands up and kisses his mom good bye. "Thanks mom. I`m gana go find Clarisse."

I drove own to the coffee shop I figured Clarisse`s ex must know where she lived. I walked in and immediately saw him mopping the floors. I walked over to him.

"Dude, I need to talk to you."

"I`m listening."

"Where does Clarisse live? I need to talk to her."

"I thought you were her boyfriend shouldn't you know already?" He replied.

"I`m not her boyfriend!" I yelled. "She just said that to get you jealous."

"She wanted to get me jealous. That's so cute!"

"Yeah. It's adorable. Now can you help me out! My actual girlfriend thinks I'm a liar and a cheater because of her. I have to convince Clarisse to tell her the truth or my girlfriend is never gana forgive me."

"Alright relax dude. She lives in Sunnyside in Queens at one Van Dam Street."

"Thank you."


	3. Confession?

Chapter 4: Confession?

I drove down to Clarisse's house. I rang the doorbell with her last name on it and waited for her to come down.

"What do you want?" She said once she saw I was at the door.

"I want you to tell Annabeth the truth. She thinks I'm lying to her and I cheated on her. The only person she`ll believe is you so will you tell her the truth."

"No." Clarisse answered simple. Then she slammed the door shut.

I banged on the door like a crazy person.

"Clarisse! Clarisse! You can't do this to me! This isn't fair!"

Clarisse suddenly opened the door again. "Fair? You wana talk about not fair? How about the fact that I gave 5 years to that stupid ass whole and he dumped me for some other girl. Or how about this one my high school boyfriend cheated on me the whole 3 years I was with him. That's not fair."

"What does any of that have to do with me?" I asked.

"You men are all the same!" Clarisse yelled. "You act like you love us then break our hearts. You would have done something bad to her eventually. I`m just speeding up the process. She`ll thank me later."

"Just because some guys broke your heart doesn't mean all men are like that."

"Please."

I pressed a button on his phone in his pocket.

Clarisse is about to close the door to her apartment.

"Wait!" I yelled. "So you made up the whole thing about us dating?"

"Yes! I made it up! I wanted Bryce back so I called you my boyfriend. What aren't you getting?"

I looked at my watch.

"Forget it. I got to get home."

I drove back to his and Annabeth`s apartment. I still had the keys so he just let myself in and went up. Annabeth was napping on the couch. She looked like an angel. I shook her body trying to wake her up.

"Annabeth. Wake up. I need you to hear something."

Annabeth eyes start to open.

"Percy? What are you doing here? I thought I kicked you out."

"I need you to hear something." I quickly took out my phone and scrolled to my recordings. "Listen."

Annabeth heard the conversation between me and Clarisse at her house.

Annabeth gasped. "I`m so sorry!" She said hugging me. "I should have believed you from the start."

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't have believed me either if I was you."

Annabeth took my hand in hers. "You can move back if you want. I really been missing you."

"I've missed you too."

"I mean I've been fighting all these monster that been coming alone. I forgot how hard that was."

She laughed, then I did too. Then we kissed.


End file.
